The Commando & The Captive
by Jay Rock Kay
Summary: Commander Shepard was going to his cabin to get some sleep, but an asari commando who looks a lot like his bondmate has other plans...


The Commando & The Captive

Commander John Shepard was having a bad day, even before he had to escape from the exploding Geth dreadnaught. He found out from his morning reports that while he slept, the Reapers had converted another colony world. He had to console Garrus after another day without a word from Palaven about his father and sister. His friend tried so hard with his deflections and humor to not worry Shepard, which only worried him more.

Oh, and the coffee maker broke a few days ago, so he had to deal with all of this without his customary cup...okay, gallon of the bitter nectar. Then there was the Geth Dreadnaught.

He was already cross to discover that despite the warnings he gave them about the Reapers, the Admiralty Board not only went to war with the Geth, but made them desperate enough to join the Reapers. All those years of fighting the "heretics" suddenly seemed utterly pointless. Then Admiral Gerral couldn't wait the ten goddamn minutes it would have taken for him and his squad to get out of the ship before he decided to go Space Rambo on the ship with them in it. After that, he almost had to tear Admiral Xen away from Legion before she could dissect him like a lab animal and punched Gerral in his stupid goddamn stomach for his impatience and idiocy. Shepard knew it was a bad move the second he did it, and after Raan told him what Gerral did he could understand the Admiral's mindset, but part of him was only disappointed he didn't break his mask instead.

Shepard stopped himself right there as he was riding up the elevator to his cabin. He tapped the back of his head to the cool metal, and focused on his breathing. He hadn't felt the need to hurt someone like that since his childhood on Earth.

The worst part, as stupid as it sounded in his head, was he didn't get a chance to see Liara all day. Both of them had very demanding jobs, sometimes they were just too busy to work out any time together and Liara's door was locked even for him. It's happened before, it will happen again. But she would say something, even if completely unrelated, or just smile in a way that would remind him why he was fighting as hard as he could for the whole galaxy.

_And were it not for the Project Lazarus upgrades, I would have probably put myself in a diabetic coma with that line._

As Shepard stepped out of the elevator, he decided he was just going to leave the dangling reports he needed to file until the morning. He was just going to get his fatigues off, maybe try and rub one out to see if that relaxes him, then get a few hours sleep before the nightmares started again.

_Wonder which one I'll get this time? The one with the burning boy from Earth in the dark woods has been popular lately. In second place there's being buried under the mass of Batarian corpses. Maybe I'll get the cage matches with the other kids for Mother's approval—haven't had that one in a while..._

As Commander Shepard opened the door to his cabin, he saw a figure clad in black just to his right. Just as the Commander grabbed his knife from the right sheath of his fatigues, he felt the blue, electric pulse of a stasis field immediately envelop him. Shepard started his own biotic field to try and break the hold until he saw his attacker approach him.

She had Liara T'Soni's face, even if it was marked in a complex design around her cheeks and eyebrows he never saw on her before. She had Liara's athletic, but full and curvacious body, but instead of her blue and white suit or the armors she wore on more dangerous missions, she was wrapped—almost too tight—in the intricate straps and armor of an—

"Have you ever faced an asari commando before, human?" The woman spoke in Liara's voice, but hard and husky. "Few have survived the experience."

Shepard would have been slack-jawed, were it not for the stasis field holding it in place. They had done some role play before, in that amazing month between the Battle of the Citadel and his untimely demise, where they spent every minute they could exploring each others bodies and desires_—the few good dreams stem from that time_—but never anything this complex, and rarely with her in control. Liara, or the Commando, walked closer to her Captive with a wide sway of her hips.

"You have been caught trespassing into the Asari Republic and will be taking you," the Commando paused, with a smile, "as a prisoner of war." The stasis field slowly faded from his neck to the bottom of his nose, allowing him to speak, and nothing else. "Identify yourself, human."

Shepard gave it a second's thought before replying, "Lieutenant Solomon Gunn, SSV Pragia."

"Good boy," she sneered. "Now, what was your mission?"

The Captive, being a good, loyal soldier of the Alliance Navy, only replied, "Lieutenant Solomon Gunn, SSV Pragia."

The Commando cocked her hips and set her fists on them, looking down at the defiant human, blue eyes alive and with intent—like a predator.

"I have...ways to make you talk." The Commando's arms flared in biotic energy and lifted Shepard, still in the stasis field, to the sofa inside his cabin/the Commando's lair. _Gonna have to get her to teach me that move, could be useful in a fight_, Shepard thought to himself before going back into character. The Commando took a small remote from her belt and pressed a button on it. Music started playing, but not the kind he normally played—pounding electric music with a heavy base, something that would be commonplace on Chlora's Den or Purgatory.

The Commando stands on top of the coffee table and started to dance. Her hips started to gyrate from side to side, then every other direction. Her hands moved flawlessly, lightly touching her neck before moving down her breasts and up her thighs, her thumbs just lightly brushing her azure with a gasp. He never got a lot of chances to see her dance, with everything that has happened in the past three years, and she never was as explicit, but Liara was surprisingly graceful, a mesmerizing sight.

He suddenly wondered if her stasis field was starting to warm up, or if it was just him. Or if it could shift to accommodate his rapidly growing arousal.

She slowly crouched down with a shimmy, looking down at her Captive with a smug smile.

"Do you like what you see, human?"

"...Oh most definitely, but...Lieutenant Solomon Gunn, SSV Pragia."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to...get up close and personal." As Shepard held back the urge to groan at his girlfriend's corny lines, she stood up and lifted her right foot forward, brushing just between the legs of his rapidly tightening pants.

Her other foot hopped down to the floor, and she continued to gyrate above him, painfully out of reach. After a few moves she placed her feet so that she stood towering over him, feet on each side of his thighs. She lowered herself to a couch, making sure that her supple frame was just inches away from her captive's face as she shifted her feet so she straddled his legs.

Shepard almost didn't notice through the pure sensory overload that was lowering herself on him, but as her crotch was just inches from his face, he realized that the stasis field was loosening up. Moving from his face, the field glued his feet and his hands to the couch behind him, leaving the rest of him exposed. _Yep, definitely gonna need her to teach me that. I'll even get her a black pencil skirt, a thin white blouse, some studious glasses and a sturdy yardstick, but one fantasy at a time. _Once he got the image of Sexy Schoolmistress Liara out of his head and willed himself to look away from the domineering commando in front of him, he took a closer look at the field. As he did, the Commando leaned down, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Now, you may have noticed that the stasis field is weaker. If you try hard enough, you could break it," the Commando whispers as she caresses his neck, running her fingers over the scar for the implant he received as a child. "But if you're a good boy, and you keep yourself bound...you will be rewarded." She gently blew into her captive's ear, an excited shiver running through his body. "If not, you'll be...punished." Her lips brush down and then quickly nibbled and sucked at his neck. Shepard groaned, back and hips raising as she expertly pulls away from the contact.

The Commando grabbed her captive by the fabric of his shirt, shoved him back to the couch, and ripped his shirt open. Her hands thoroughly explored her prized captive's chest, so similar and yet so...alien from her or her sisters. She started just under his neck, tracing along each side of the collarbone and across his broad shoulders; moving down to his pecs, firm and hard even before the Alliance-issued heavy skin weaves, and played with his nipples with her nimble fingers, causing another gasp and buck of the hips from her Captive. Shepard knew she had to have felt his dick, already painfully hard by that point, as her hips started to move again, grinding with all her weight and warmth back and forth right on top of him, keeping his hips pinned to the stasis field in the process.

He threw his head back with a groan as the commando dry-humped her captive, hands going from his pecs to his sides as her lips moved to his chest, kissing and sucking on his nipples. The gasping and hissing Shepard never really gave that much attention to them during his own personal gratification, but between the cool asari fingers and her warm tongue, he was starting to reconsider that.

He looked back down at her and her eyes met his. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling as she explored him. "Explored" was definitely the right word—he had seen them sparkle like that before when they discovered Prothean ruins on any uncharted world they ventured to. _She doesn't __lick or suck on any of the ruins, though—at least not when I'm around._ They had known each other, both physically and mentally, for what feels like years, yet times like this Liara could still be as eager as she was when they first started sleeping together, took his breath away almost as much as her practically burning a hole in his fatigues with her dry-humping. But those eyes were starting to become glassy, foggy, and he could tell it wasn't so dry for her. She pulled her face away from his chest and sat straight, looking down at her captive.

"You've made me very wet, human." Her hips gave one final grind, her eyes fluttering half closed and gasping. "You're going to have to do something about that."

She moved her legs to stand above the Captive yet again. Looking down at him with a dangerous smile, her hands moved between her legs and started to open up some straps. She pulled the strip of leather that was covering her pussy (or azure, as he made sure to call it during their dirty talk together).

"If you refuse to give me the information I want," she said, "then I'll just have to put your mouth to another use."

The Commando lifted her right leg, her knee leaning into the top of the sofa right next to his head, her azure enveloping his entire vision. She was not wrong—her outer lips were purple and engorged, a small bead of fluid having escaped and streamed down her leather clad thigh. The small, light-blue nub hidden under a fold of skin on top her mound still needed some attention, Shepard decided. He once asked her how asari genitals were so similar to the human female's, but she could only stammer and forwarded some xenobiology papers to his omni-tool.

The Captive did what was commanded and buried his face in her. He first kissed and licked around her lips, his tongue sneaking out to tease her folds, dip inside of her, and honestly just getting her taste again. Commander Shepard usually wasn't one for cliché, but he had to admit that she tasted like the sweetest, most delectable berries he had ever had, that he could never lose the taste for.

The Commando moved her hips, directing his tongue to what he would call her clit. Normally he would hold her tight by the hips and continued to tease, but since he is the utterly at her mercy, he did as he was told.

He wrapped his mouth around her clit, tongue pressed as he lost himself in the sensation. The Commando moans and wraps her hand around his hair, massaging his scalp. He goes deeper, sucking harder, tongue licking back and forth and side to side around the tiny nub. Shepard would be tempted to call it the seed of her berry, if his mind wasn't more focused on the writhing asari on top of his face.

"Oh Goddess yes..."

The Commando's hand stroked his hair, then tugged and pull on the strands, grinding her hips into his mouth. He watched her below, her core flexing with her thrusts, her breasts bouncing, her lips wrapped with her moans. He wanted nothing more than to break the biotic bounds and touch her with his hands, to grab her by the hips to grind on him all the harder, to squeeze her full breasts and to use his fingers to fill her azure as she fucked his mouth.

Shepard would be inclined to laugh, if his mouth wasn't full of asari at the moment. Usually, it's the other way around. _Yet I don't see myself complaining..._

Finally she stops, thighs locked into place, as she comes with a shriek. Her fluids slid on his face and down his chin as he licks her clean. The commando pried herself from his aching jaw and sat herself back on his lap, her wet azure brushing his throbbing cock through his fatigues, making him groan. She leans forward, lips brushing his ear once again.

"That was very good, human. Your mouth is useful after all." The Commando moves her head down to lick the beads of arousal down his neck. "I think you earned a reward."

The Commando pushed herself away from the Captive, sliding away until her feet hit the carpet and bent down until her knees joined them. All the while her hands slide down from his chest, down his hard stomach down to his fatigues, going down his thick, muscular thighs and up to the pants zipper. As she pulled down the zipper and finally exposed his throbbing cock, Shepard realized that his girlfriend/bondmate might have lost track of her role-play story. What happened to her getting information about Alliance movements?

Then the Commando grabbed the base with a forefinger and thumb and gave a slow, relaxed lick of her tongue from the bottom to the tip of his dick, her lips enveloping the tip and giving it a quick suck before popping it out of her mouth and moving back to the base. Then Shepard decided he really didn't give a shit about the role-play story.

After some more licks, she stood up and slowly turned, bending to show her ass, hugged by the tight leather uniform. With her hands holding the base of his cock, she slowly drives it inch by agonizing inch into her tight azure up to the hilt with a sigh. She leaned back, enjoying the full feeling inside her, Shepard could tell, and started to thrust—

Or tried to thrust. The stasis field, which became all but nonexistent by the time she came all over his face, was back in force. His arms, legs, even his neck and head were locked in place, leaving only his lap exposed. No matter how hard the Captive tried, he was stuck inside.

"Don't you dare move, human," the Commando hissed as she moved her hips around, feeling him inside her. "You were good, but you won't get to...fuck me." Shepard's eyes might have popped out of his skull, were they not stuck in the stasis field. She leaned all the way back, dipping her head back to whisper in his ear again. "I'm going to fuck you."

The Commando flexed her thighs, moving up and down her captive's erect shaft, milking her captive of his gasps and groans. All thoughts of the role play and the war were shoved back to the back of his mind as he focused on this, the soft, tight, wet feeling enveloping him, the thudding, squeezing pressure building up inside. He needed his hands to rest on her hips, dig deep into her skin to push the contact further, to get closer to her. His beautiful asari commando. But he couldn't. He could only thrash and groan against his biotic bonds, as she took him deep inside her again and again and again.

"Oh Goddess..." she finally gasped after minutes of moaning. "You love this, don't you? To be used as a sex toy for me?"

The Captive moans.

"Say it."

"...Yes."

"Oooh! Say it!"

"I love it."

"Mmmm...Goddess yes...you're my toy, you want nothing more to...aaaah!...to make me...c-come. You're a slave to my azure..."

"Shit..."

"Say it."

"Fuck!"

"Say it!"

"I'm your toy."

"Yes!"

"Just wanna—fuck!-make you come."

"Oh Goddess I'm so close-"

"I'm a slave to your pu—azure..."

"Yes..."

"I'm yours."

"Yes!"

"I'm yours..."

"Yes...yes..." She turns to look him in the eyes, her eyes pooling with black. "E-embrace-"

Her eyes, deep pools of eternal blackness, shine with every color inside the black as the come together. Physically, their bodies shudder and convulse with release. Mentally, the roles slip away. The Commando becomes Liara T'Soni, and the Captive becomes John Shepard, and then they become each other, feeling each other's climax as well as their own. Deeper still, their hopes, their dreams, their doubts and their fears, come together until all that's left is each other, together and one.

Bonds broken, Shepard tilted her head to face his and kissed her. One hand on his chest and the other around his neck, she deepened the kiss, accepting his tongue as it bushed her lips, reveling in the slow, soft connection until their lungs forced them to separate, settling with their foreheads touching, looking at each other as if they had not seen each other all day. In a way they hadn't.

"Hey Liara."

"Hello Shepard. How was your day?"

"It sucked. Nearly got blown up by the quarians in a geth dreadnaught. Probably gonna have to settle a 300 year-old war tomorrow. You?"

"In comparison, pleasantly dull. Helped out where I could with the Citadel relief efforts, got some agent reports on the krogan getting to Palaven...got this armor set up for this little surprise." Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the alien equivalent to leather, so thin and yet hard in places, not unlike Alliance light armor.

"Where did you get this, by the way?"

"I always had it, actually. I wore it when I trained with mother's guard, growing up on Thessia. It's one of the few possessions that survived these past few years. I had to get it refitted, actually, because I...ah..."

"Matured?"

"I was going to say 'grown.' Thank you for taking the nicer answer."

"I know where my bread is buttered."

"Hmm. I think I understand that." She lifted herself up to face him fully, seeing all of his face with her face turning a deeper shade of purple than usual after her afterglow. "So...what did you think?"

"Of what?"

"This. What we just did." Her eyes darted away from him as she hugged her arms together. "It's a little different from what we've done before. I just wanted to make sure you liked it."

"You made me scream like a caveman, I think that answers that."

"Shepard—" His hands cup her face, drawing her eyes back to him.

"I liked it very much. I mean, I still prefer to be the top," he smirked as her eyes rolled with a smile, "but this was a nice change of pace. I...I think I needed to get out of my own head for a while. Thank you."

"It was no problem at all," Liara laced her hands around the back of Shepard's neck and laid her head on the crook of his neck with a sigh.

"I bet—so I take it you liked being in control of me?" She could feel his grin.

"Like you said, it was...a nice change of pace. I could grow to really like it, though."

"Should I be concerned, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Oh yes, be very afraid."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't feel too bad...either way, I'll be completely fucked."

She slapped Shepard on the shoulder, her laugh betraying herself as they pulled themselves off the couch and flopped on the decidedly more comfortable bed. They talked further before dozing off in each others arms, the devoted asari commando, and the commander who's heart she had captured.


End file.
